opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Kyo: The Final Chapter
Marimo is seen, alone, in a dark, large room *His body is covered in bandages *Around one week passed since the incident with Kyo happened *Since then, Marimo didn't do any physical training, but he went through endless psychological training Marimo: My wounds should be healed... *Marimo starts taking off some of the bandages Marimo: Either way, I have to start looking for him. *Suddenly, Marimo hears some noise outside *He walks outside and finds a note on his door *The note says Juuryoku Island, tomorrow. (Gravity Island) *Marimo starts looking around, trying to figure out who put the note that's obviously from Kyo on his door, but he finds nothing Marimo: Juuryoku...Island? *Marimo takes off all his bandages and puts on his usual suit *Quickly after, he grabs his 8 short swords and the Newly-Born Green Demon *He takes a last look behind and closes the door *Marimo does some research to find out where exactly Juuryoku Island is *He buys a maps and a small boat, then leaves the island he was on *Marimo also got a small book about the island, since it seems to be one full of mysteries Marimo: The island has two parts? One on the ground and one in the air? Eh? *Marimo struggles to imagine how the island looks, but he fails, so he gives up *In just a few hours, Marimo notices something ahead *As he gets closer, his eyes open wide in surprise *A huge platform with no visible life form on it can be seen above the sea, while a huge sphere, made entirely of earth floats around 100 m above the other one *When he gets close to enough to it, Marimo jumps off the small boat and directly on the part of the island that was on the ground Marimo: Hmph... *Marimo takes out one of his small swords and launches a flying slash towards the other one *The closer the slash gets, the more speed it catches Marimo: What the... *When it gets really close to the island, it starts flying at an incredible speed until it crashes into the sphere Marimo: So both of these parts...have their own gravity...I guess that's why... ????: You're a bit late, you know that, right? *Marimo instantly recognizes the voice *He slowly raises his head, to see the one he considered to be his little brother, Kyo *Kyo is seen standing on the other part of the island, with his head upside down Kyo:*grin full of pleasure*I'm glad you made it after all though. *Marimo opens his arms wide Marimo: What are you waiting for? Kyo: You want me to have the first attack? I thought you were the one that hates me. Marimo: Not that! Your trap. Kyo: What are you talking about, idiot? Marimo: Are you that confident that you're gonna beat me? Kyo:*large smile*There is no trap...just a fight between us. Marimo:*demonic look*Then the only little chance you had to win is gone. *The anger Marimo kept inside is starting to leak out *Some small rocks can be seen lifting around him and turning into dust Kyo: STRENGHT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! *Kyo takes out one of his tonfas Kyo: THIS IS A FIGHT DECIDED BY FATE! *All of a sudden, Marimo and Kyo disappear *After a second, they appear in the middle of the distance between the two parts of the island *Marimo swings his sword while Kyo swings his tonfa *The two clash violently Category:Blog posts